


Параграфы страсти

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не назначают встречи. Просто один заходит к другому, и им не нужно объясняться, чтобы знать: настал филологический вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параграфы страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для фандома Фандомной битвы.

Они встречаются не каждый день. Они вообще не назначают встречи. Просто один заходит к другому, и им не нужно объясняться, чтобы знать: настал филологический вечер.

В этот раз приходит Кровосос. Оридж открывает дверь, улыбается и сразу идет к книжной полке. Кровосос привычно располагается в глубоком мягком кресле напротив диванчика и аккуратно кладет на колени книгу. Оридж рассматривает белый шрифт на темно-синей обложке, и его сердце замирает, как на первом свидании, хотя он, наверное, может воспроизвести название книги до последнего завитка курсива: Д.Э. Розенталь «Пунктуация и управление в русском языке».

Оридж садится на диван, облокачивается на подлокотник, подпихнув под бок подушку, и поднимает взгляд на Кровососа.

— Кто сегодня начнет?

— Позволь мне, — Кровосос мягко улыбается, его глаза многообещающе блестят.

Оридж замирает в предвкушении чего-то особенного, и его ожидания полностью оправдываются. Кровосос открывает заложенную страницу и читает вслух:

— Если прямая речь стоит перед авторскими словами, то после нее ставится запятая и тире; слова автора начинаются со строчной буквы. Если авторские слова, стоящие после прямой речи, представляют собой отдельное предложение, то они начинаются с прописной буквы.

Оридж опускает веки и делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, кончикам пальцев и паху. На ощупь находит закладку в своей книге, открывает глаза и зачитывает:

— Если вводное слово стоит в начале или в конце обособленного оборота, то никаким знаком от оборота оно не отделяется; если же вводное слово находится в середине подобного оборота, то оно выделяется запятыми на общем основании.

Ноздри Кровососа раздуваются, он тяжело дышит и томно поводит шеей, прежде чем открыть книгу на следующей закладке. Его пальцы слегка подрагивают.

Оридж слушает про обособление несогласованных определений, вдыхая запах пожелтевших страниц, поглаживая их, и ему кажется, что он может ощутить рельеф каждой буквы. Знаки препинания отдаются набатом пульса в солнечном сплетении, книга давит на вставший член. Оридж ерзает, слегка сползая вниз на диване, и расставляет ноги шире.

Когда Кровосос заканчивает чтение примеров, он кладет руку себе на пах и выжидающе смотрит на Ориджа. Тот ухмыляется и шуршит закладками — хочется найти что-нибудь, что заставит Кровососа потерять голову.

— В зависимости от контекста одни и те же слова выступают то в роли вводных слов, то в качестве членов предложения, — Оридж делает паузу и прислушивается к сбившемуся дыханию Кровососа.

Он выбрал правильный параграф. Теперь главное — держать ритм.

— Примеры.

Кровосос откидывает голову на спинку кресла и потирает пах.

— Может.

Кровосос сжимает пальцы и тихо шипит сквозь зубы.

— Наверно.

Ориджу прекрасно видно, что ширинка едва не лопается, но Кровосос не торопится расстегивать брюки.

— Кстати.

Кровосос тихо стонет, гладит член сквозь ткань, его бедра едва заметно дрожат. Оридж решает, что пора добить, и ему самому уже хочется, наконец, дотронуться до себя.

— Синтаксическая роль подобных слов обусловлена контекстом.

Кровосос придушенно стонет, расстегивает ширинку и запускает руку в штаны. Потом резко поднимает голову и медленно растягивает губы в ухмылке. Не сводя с Ориджа взгляда, наугад открывает книгу на первой попавшейся странице, опускает шальные, с красноватыми искрами глаза и читает:

— Запятая не ставится внутри сочетаний «не больше чем», «не меньше чем», «не раньше чем», «не позже чем»…

Чертов Кровосос умеет делать паузы. Оридж задыхается, ему кажется, что в комнате закончился кислород, когда он засовывает руку под пояс шортов и обхватывает член. Он сжимает головку, но не может продолжать, пока Кровосос не читает. А тот тянет время, сверкает кровавыми радужками поверх книги, и Оридж уверен, что он выдвинул клыки и сейчас облизывает их. Но Ориджу нет никакого дела до его клыков. Ему нужно слышать, что дальше.

— …если они не содержат сравнения, — мурлычет Кровосос.

Оридж выдыхает с громким стоном и несколько раз с силой проводит рукой по члену. Потом так же наугад открывает книгу, и ему приходится несколько секунд фокусироваться, прежде чем буквы складываются в безупречные слова:

— Тире ставится, если вторая часть предложения содержит следствие, результат, вывод из того, о чем говорится в первой части.

Говорить все сложнее. Обострившееся обоняние улавливает смешавшиеся запахи смазки и бумажной пыли, в глазах плывет, а сквозь звон в ушах пробивается хриплый голос Кровососа:

— Текст автора, не относящийся к говорящему лицу, идущий после авторских же слов…

Кровосос прерывается, чтобы втянуть воздух сквозь зубы, и Оридж перебивает его, говорит по памяти, глядя, как рука Кровососа быстро скользит по члену:

— Тире ставится между подлежащим и сказуемым при отсутствии связки, — голос срывается в сиплый шепот, но Оридж знает, что Кровосос его слышит, — если оба главных члена предложения выражены существительным в именительном падеже.

— Термин «авторская пунктуация» допускает двоякое толкование, — подхватывает Кровосос.

Он тоже не смотрит в книгу — цитирует с закрытыми глазами, и Оридж видит, как движутся под опущенными веками глазные яблоки, словно вдоль ровных печатных строчек.

— Под этим термином понимаются особенности пунктуационного оформления текстов, носящие индивидуальный характер… — продолжает Кровосос.

Его рука замедляется, большой палец гладит головку, и клыки впиваются в нижнюю губу. Оридж остервенело дрочит и продолжает цитировать, не в силах уже остановиться:

— … присущие тому или иному писателю, в целом не противоречащие принятым в данный период правилам.

— С другой стороны, — Кровосос открывает глаза и смотрит в упор на Ориджа, — указанный термин трактуется как сознательное отступление от действующих норм пунктуации…

Дальше Оридж не слышит, его оглушает оргазм, перед глазами вспыхивают белым на черном параграфы «Тире в сложносочиненном предложении», «Интонационное тире», «Обобщающие слова при однородных членах». С первым судорожным глотком воздуха слух возвращается, и он слышит, как Кровосос стонет, кончая:

— Дитмар…

Через несколько минут Оридж лениво вытирает с темно-синей обложки пятна спермы и улыбается Кровососу. Предусмотрительный пижон опять умудрился кончить в платок — Оридж никогда не замечает, когда тот успевает его достать.

— В следующий раз процитируем авторские знаки препинания до конца, — говорит Кровосос на прощание.

Оридж кивает. Может, не в следующий раз, но когда-нибудь они обязательно продержатся достаточно долго.


End file.
